


Control

by with_bleeding_hands



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bisexual Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Disaster Lesbian Evelyn Deavor, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_bleeding_hands/pseuds/with_bleeding_hands
Summary: Evelyn has a different idea for distracting Helen from the truth about the Screenslaver.





	Control

Evelyn knew something was wrong the second Elastigirl disappeared into the side room with a determined expression on her face. Evelyn followed, her mind whirring and plotting as she tried to distract Elastigirl with a conversation about how she wanted to get away from her brother’s shilling; after all, she and Elastigirl got along surprisingly well, considering that Elastigirl was a super. But Elastigirl, damn her, would not be distracted by chit-chat; she turned back to the screens, refocusing on the Screenslaver case. “He’s a brilliant guy,” Elastigirl said, and Evelyn was struck by an idea as she glowed at the unintentional praise. She could distract Elastigirl with something other than idle conversation. Something she’d have a harder time refusing.

“Don’t you _ever_ stop working?” Evelyn sighed, reaching over to rest a hand on Elastigirl’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’s nice to be in the spotlight—if you like that kind of thing—but you won. You got the bad guy. You can relax.” Evelyn squeezed gently, then walked to stand behind Elastigirl and rest her hands on the other woman’s shoulders right at the base of her neck. “It feels like you could use some relaxation,” said Evelyn in a low voice. She couldn’t actually tell whether or not the other woman was tense, but she didn’t necessarily have to be truthful to be seductive. (At least, that was her impression; she had never seduced anyone before.)

Elastigirl sighed as Evelyn allowed her hands to begin gently rubbing Elastigirl’s slim but strong shoulders. “It has been a while since I exerted myself that much,” she said wistfully.

“I never would have guessed,” Evelyn purred, rubbing the base of Elastigirl’s neck with her fingertips. “You were amazing. A superstar.” Evelyn told herself that she didn’t mean those words.

“That feels nice,” Elastigirl sighed. Evelyn smirked; seduction was easier than she expected. Although there was a major hurdle to be overcome.

“I bet it’s nice to have someone with small hands do this,” Evelyn hedged. Elastigirl didn’t answer right away, and Evelyn mentally kicked herself, stopping the motion of her hands without meaning to. Perhaps being an inexperienced seductress was going to be a bigger problem than she thought.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” said Elastigirl, and Evelyn resumed massaging the other woman’s shoulders. “It is nice.”

Evelyn slid her hands down slightly so she could run the pads of her thumbs across Elastigirl’s shoulder blades and was rewarded with a short breath more sigh than moan. “What would your husband say if he could see you getting a backrub from another woman? He’s not the jealous type, is he?”

Elastigirl chuckled. “We both are…but we had a conversation a little while ago when I caught him doing what I _thought_ was cheating. He told me he wouldn’t have cared if I was with someone else as long as it was a woman, and I fired back with the fact that we’d have to at least talk about it. And then…” Elastigirl chuckled. “I hadn’t planned on ever telling my husband how ‘flexible’ I am. I didn’t think it would come up.”

“Really?” Evelyn couldn’t help but smile. “How flexible is Elastigirl, exactly?” Evelyn let her hands dip lower, caressing the small of Elastigirl’s back, and Elastigirl leaned forward to give Evelyn a better angle.

“You’re good at this.”

Evelyn issued a silent prayer of thanks to a god she didn’t exactly believe in; she had never given another woman a massage before and had had no idea if she would be good at it. “Why thank you. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

Elastigirl stretched one arm out, wound it several times around Evelyn’s waist, and cupped Evelyn’s cheek in her hand. Evelyn shivered at the unfamiliar but extremely pleasant sensation of being held that way. “Does this?”

 _Stay in control_ , Evelyn reminded herself. “That’s closer to what I was after.”

Elastigirl retracted her arm and got up. “What exactly are you after?” she asked in a low voice, interlinking her fingers behind Evelyn’s back.

Evelyn gripped Elastigirl’s waist possessively (or so she hoped), trying to kill time. She hadn’t been aware that seduction could involve such direct questions. “A little privacy, first of all,” said Evelyn, trying to maintain her sultry tone.

“Did you have something in mind?” Elastigirl leaned so close that Evelyn briefly thought that Elastigirl was going to kiss her.

“We can get to my lab from here without going through the party again. There’s a room off to the side where I sleep sometimes when I work late.” 

Elastigirl chuckled, and Evelyn inwardly kicked herself again for her decidedly unsexy phrasing. “How romantic…but I’m sure it’ll do.” The corners of Elastigirl’s mouth turned up slightly. “Can I kiss you?”

In response, Evelyn closed the small gap between them and touched her lips to Elastigirl’s. She felt the other woman’s hands move to cup her face in a motion that unnaturally fluid, and she felt a brief pang at the fact that she was about to sacrifice her virginity to a super. She pushed the thought away; she was doing what was necessary.

Elastigirl was a good kisser, at least; Evelyn’s head began to swim at the sensation of being gently held and kissed. She mentally shook herself. “Come with me,” she whispered, pulling away and taking Elastigirl’s hands. Elastigirl let Evelyn lead her through a long, winding hallway and up several flights of stairs to the small area off Evelyn’s lab that she called her “crash room.” It wasn’t exactly neat and tidy, and Evelyn cursed the muscle memory that led her to flip the light switch when she walked into the room.

“It’s not the Four Seasons, but I can’t bring myself to care,” said Elastigirl, giving Evelyn’s hand a squeeze. 

Evelyn wasn’t sure what to say, so she led Elastigirl to the cot where she so often slept after late nights in the lab. They both climbed onto the mattress; Evelyn hesitated, not exactly sure what to do next, and Elastigirl pulled her close and buried her face in the curve of Evelyn’s throat. “Aren’t you going to tell me what you like? What you want me to do for you?” Elastigirl murmured between the kisses she was leaving on Evelyn’s neck.

Evelyn knew perfectly well that she should focus on forming words, continuing her charade of composed, practiced seductress, but her mind was filled with thoughts of how soft and warm Elastigirl’s lips were on the sensitive skin of her throat, and the words wouldn’t come. She told herself she should at least be doing something with her hands other than clinging to Elastigirl’s shoulders, but her fingers only dug in harder.

“You have done this before, right?” asked Elastigirl, almost teasing.

There could be only one correct answer if the plan was to work. “Of course!” Evelyn internally winced; normally acting was as easy to her as breathing, but she didn’t sound indignant enough. 

Elastigirl took Evelyn’s hands in hers. “You haven’t, have you?”

Evelyn wanted to fake anger and offense, stick to her lie, insist that yes, she was experienced, it had just been a long time…but as she opened her mouth, Elastigirl leaned forward and kissed her cheek, right at the corner of her lips. It was not a pitying gesture, but an encouraging one; specifically, it was encouraging her to tell the truth, and Evelyn’s lips moved without any consent from her brain.

“No.” Evelyn cringed inwardly, but it was too late to take it back.

“I wish you had told me sooner that this was your first time,” Elastigirl murmured, brushing a hand down Evelyn’s face. “Okay, let me revise that question. Is there anything you’d like to try?”

Evelyn’s brow furrowed and she shook her head, her thoughts chasing each other in useless circles. Her lack of experience gave Elastigirl an advantage, an edge. Evelyn gripped the other woman’s shoulders tightly, as if that would give her control back, as she tried to think of something sharp and witty and confident to say. But then she felt the soft warmth of Elastigirl’s lips against her neck again, leaving a trail of slow, tender kisses down to her shoulder, and a sentence slipped out of her mouth without any consent from her brain. “F-fuck…Elastigirl…I just want you to touch me.”

“I can definitely work with that,” Elastigirl soothed, continuing to pepper little kisses on Evelyn’s neck as her fingertips trailed up and down the backs of Evelyn’s thighs. Evelyn squirmed and whimpered, hating how helpless she sounded, how her legs desperately enfolded Elastigirl’s waist as if she was so impatient to get off that she had to grind against Elastigirl’s stomach but _oh_ the hard muscles felt so good against the throbbing ache between her legs…

Elastigirl’s teeth were on her neck then, unyielding and startling, and Evelyn froze, her heart feeling as though it were rattling against her ribs in fear. This wasn’t going the way she planned it, and if she wanted to stop, she was pinned beneath someone who was ten times as quick and strong as she was, this wasn’t a beautiful woman she enjoyed being with, this was a _super_ , what was she _doing_ —

“Sorry! Sorry.” Elastigirl left a gentle kiss on the place where her teeth had just been. “I thought that might be something you would like. I’ll make sure to ask next time. Are you okay to keep going?”

Evelyn forced herself to breathe deeply. Elastigirl was a super, and supers were an entitled bunch, but Evelyn wasn’t a damsel in distress that had been rescued by some sexist male muscle-for-brains super who now felt she owed him. And Elastigirl was giving her a choice.

“Yeah,” Evelyn got out, because seducing Elastigirl was part of the plan.

“Okay. So you don’t like teeth, but you like pressure on your clit.” Elastigirl kissed Evelyn just below her ear. “I can feel how hot you are. I like that,” she breathed, and Evelyn let out another moan that she hated the sound of as the urgency of the ache at her core became almost painful. “I can feel that you’re still tense,” Elastigirl continued. “I was nervous my first time too. It’s nerve-wracking.”

Evelyn wanted to hate Elastigirl for those words, but they weren’t condescending; her tone was warm and comforting. “Yeah.”

“You need to slow down? How about I give you a massage first? That might help you relax.”

 _Fight for control!_ Evelyn’s brain screamed at her. _Pretend you know what you’re doing! Dominate her!_

Elastigirl kissed Evelyn right at her hairline, a purely kind and soothing gesture, and Evelyn firmly told her brain to fuck off. “I’m okay. Keep going. Please. But…be gentle?”

“Of course.” Elastigirl dropped a quick kiss on Evelyn’s lips, sat up, and gathered Evelyn close. “Are you okay with me taking your dress off?” she murmured, tracing the line of zipper down Evelyn’s back.

Evelyn didn’t make any attempt to stifle the noise she made at the thought of Elastigirl’s hands on her bare back. “More than okay.” The words felt natural. Banter with Elastigirl could still be fun.

Elastigirl touched long kisses to Evelyn’s shoulders as she pulled down the zipper of Evelyn’s dress. “Mmm…aren’t you beautiful,” Elastigirl whispered as the cloth fell away from Evelyn’s body.

Evelyn shuddered, her whole body feeling flushed. When was the last time someone had told her she was beautiful? She didn’t remember. She also had the vague notion that the words “so are you” would make sense to say, but then the much more solid notion occurred to her that Elastigirl was still too covered up.

“Is this fair?” Evelyn murmured as Elastigirl lavished kisses on her upper chest.

“Fair?” Elastigirl repeated, smiling.

“Why am I the only one who has to be undressed?”

“You make an excellent point,” said Elastigirl, her voice low. She let go of Evelyn, and in a few quick, fluid, superpower-assisted motions, she was naked. Evelyn gazed at the other woman’s lush body hungrily, feeling a wave of arousal so intense she thought it might carry her to orgasm without Elastigirl even having to touch her. But something was still…off. It took Evelyn a moment to realize exactly what, and it hit her as Elastigirl began pulling her close for a kiss.

Evelyn touched the black domino mask that was currently all that her bed partner wore. “What’s your name?” Evelyn whispered.

An expression Evelyn couldn’t read in the low light briefly flickered across Elastigirl’s features, and after a moment’s hesitation, she reached up and removed her mask, revealing a startlingly charming and lovely face. “It’s Helen.”

Evelyn let her body do as it pleased, her legs finding their place around Helen’s waist again, her arms wrapped tightly across Helen’s back. “Helen,” she sighed against the other woman’s shoulder. “Now I know what name I’ll be saying.”

“Loudly, and repeatedly, as many times as I can get you to,” Helen purred, and Evelyn’s head tilted back and she groaned, half in lust, half in frustration.

“Can you please get back to doing that, then?” Evelyn panted.

“I’d love to,” Helen murmured, one of her arms winding multiple times around Evelyn’s waist, not squeezing, just holding her more completely than a normal embrace. The back of her hand brushed against one of Evelyn’s breasts. “May I?”

“Yes.” Evelyn could barely understand her own voice, which became a low moan as she felt Helen’s hand cup her breast and massage gently. “Ohhh…that’s nice.” Her hips flexed of their own volition, suddenly and sharply, and Helen chuckled at Evelyn’s resulting whimper.

“So impatient.” She laid Evelyn down as she unwound her arms from Evelyn’s torso, and Evelyn’s little noise of protest at the loss of contact rose to a startled cry of pleasure as she felt Helen’s hot, soft mouth on her breast, the very tip of her slick tongue circling the nipple.

“Helen…!”

“That’s right. Say my name,” Helen cooed, moving both her hands to softly knead Evelyn’s breasts.

Evelyn did, again and again, as Helen stimulated her breasts with a tenderness that was both comforting and almost torturous; it felt good, it felt amazing, but she could feel pressure building at the core of her and she felt as though she might explode if she didn’t feel Helen inside her soon. “Please…Helen…”

“You want more, sweetie?” Helen breathed.

Evelyn decided she would figure out later why she actually enjoyed that nickname instead of being annoyed by it. “Oh, yes.” 

“Do you know what you like? Is there anything you want to try?” Helen murmured.

Evelyn’s eyelids fluttered, and when she spoke, she could barely believe what came out of her mouth, even though it felt right to say. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

“Mmmm.” Helen trailed her parted lips down the curve of Evelyn’s throat. “Whatever I want. I’ll just have to figure out what you like, then.”

Evelyn let out a slow, trembling breath, her hips bucking at the smokiness in Helen’s voice. “I like when you kiss me.”

Helen leaned up and pressed her lips to Evelyn’s, kissing her slow and deep, passing her palms over Evelyn’s thighs. Evelyn realized she was missing an opportunity by keeping her arms wrapped around Helen and let her hands roam over her new lover’s body.

“Really?” Helen murmured as she felt Evelyn’s hands tracing the curve of her backside. “You go straight for my worst feature?”

Evelyn blinked, certain she had heard wrong. “ _What?_ No. Your ass is beautiful. It’s perfect. If I didn’t need you between my legs so badly right now I would drag you into my lab and figure out how to empirically demonstrate that you have an objectively perfect ass.”

Helen laughed, a lighthearted sound that made Evelyn’s heart somersault. “What a generous offer. But I think I’ll stay between your legs.” Helen trailed kisses down the flat plane of Evelyn’s stomach and beyond, and Evelyn parted her thighs for her lover. Helen paused with her lips a hair’s breadth from Evelyn’s aching core. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Evelyn panted.

Evelyn called out as she felt the tip of Helen’s tongue against exquisitely sensitive flesh, sliding up from the base of her opening, pressing against the bundle of nerves that made Evelyn groan and whimper at the sensation. “God…Helen…”

“Is that good, sweetie?”

Evelyn nodded. “More.”

“Gladly. You’re delectable.” Helen went back to kissing and licking Evelyn’s most delicate places, stretching her arms to reach up and continue gently toying with Evelyn’s nipples. Evelyn felt tension building within her until it was almost unbearable, but Helen’s ministrations weren’t quite enough to push her over the edge. “Helen…harder…please…”

Instead of acquiescing, Helen sat up. Evelyn made a desperate, disappointed noise that was almost a sob, but then she felt Helen’s weight on her hips and she gasped as she was struck by the sensation of Helen’s hot, wet core against the join of her legs. Evelyn couldn’t tell if Helen used some trick of her powers or maybe just careful positioning; her head tilted back and her eyes closed, and she let out a low moan as she felt Helen grip her sides and the pressure on her clit increase as Helen began to rock slowly. “Am I putting too much weight on you?” Helen asked, her voice warm and gentle.

“No. No, it’s good. It’s amazing.”

Evelyn’s hips canted upward, grinding hungrily against her lover. Her hands had been making fists in the sheets; now she took the opportunity to move her hands across Helen’s perfect form, cupping her breasts and massaging the soft flesh the way Helen had done for her.

“Evelyn,” Helen sighed, and Evelyn thrilled at the sound of Helen saying her name. “What nice hands you have.”

Evelyn wanted to say something in response, but couldn’t seem to form any thoughts that would result in the production of words. Her hands moved to Helen’s shoulders and clung tightly as she felt her body bow and tremble unexpectedly and almost violently, the most exquisite feelings flooding her.

“That’s right, sweetie. Come for me,” Helen soothed, stroking Evelyn’s cheek. Evelyn tried to get her arms around Helen, who leaned over to kiss Evelyn’s neck, the motion of her hips remaining steady as her torso stretched, a low, tremulous cry escaping her throat. “Evelyn… _ohhh_ …”

Evelyn hugged Helen close until she was still, then loosened her grip only briefly to allow Helen to settle down beside her and kiss her forehead. “You were fantastic,” Helen breathed.

“Hardly did anything,” said Evelyn, who had found words again but wasn’t yet up to complete sentences.

“You were very responsive. It drove me wild,” Helen whispered. “How was it for you? Was it like you wanted?”

Evelyn mulled over that. “There was more talking than I expected.”

“Well, communication is very important,” Helen pointed out. “Unless you’re with a super who can read minds.”

“Speaking from experience?” Evelyn mumbled.

Helen chuckled. “No.” She gave Evelyn a quick squeeze. “You’re the first person I’ve taken to bed since I had that talk with Bob.”

“So you don’t prefer supers?” Evelyn had a feeling she would kick herself for that later, but her brain-to-mouth filter didn’t seem to be working.

Fortunately, Helen didn’t take offense at that. “Not necessarily, although it is easier with someone I can be myself with.” She caressed and kissed Evelyn’s hair. “Speaking of which…thank you. For everything you and your brother are doing for me and my family, and supers everywhere.” Her voice was soft.

Evelyn felt a sickening lurch in her stomach. “I don’t necessarily agree with everything my brother thinks about supers.”

“I know you two have different outlooks on why your parents died,” said Helen, tightening her arms around Evelyn.

“I was thinking maybe more like some kind of zoning law to divide up super work to make sure all areas of big cities are covered, even the lower-income neighborhoods,” said Evelyn, barely managing to steer her thoughts on supers to something less extreme than the depths of her anger.

“Hmm,” Helen mused. “That’s a solid idea.”

“You’re not supposed to be agreeing with me,” Evelyn blurted out.

“Not supposed to be agreeing with you?” Helen repeated, smiling. “You have some interesting ideas about pillow talk, sweetie.”

Evelyn closed her eyes. _Okay, you’ve had your fun,_ she told herself. _You got her into bed. It didn’t go as planned, but you can still hypnotize her._ “You want to stay the night here?”

“I don’t think I could move,” Helen laughed. “I’ll stay.” She pulled Evelyn close, encircling her three times with her elongated arms.

Evelyn sighed. “That’s nice,” she said before she could stop herself. _Don’t call her strange powers “nice”!_ said the angry voice in her head, apparently back with a vengeance now that she was no longer distracted by Helen pleasuring her. She stifled a whimper.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Evelyn mumbled. She closed her eyes. _Okay, Evelyn, get a hold of yourself. Wait until Elastigirl falls asleep, then get up and get the damn goggles on her!_

“Can you fall asleep with me holding you?” Helen asked.

The word “yeah” was on the tip of Evelyn’s tongue—the way Helen was holding her was immensely soothing, and she felt as though she was already on the fuzzy border of sleep and wakefulness—but Helen holding her would make it harder to get up when she went to her lab for the goggles. “I like it, but it might be too unfamiliar for me to fall asleep.”

Helen kissed Evelyn’s hair. “Okay.” She unwrapped her arms from Evelyn, trailing her fingertips up Evelyn’s spine. Evelyn shuddered and she wasn’t entirely sure why. “I’m sure I’ll sleep well now.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Evelyn wasn’t lying; she had to struggle to stay awake. She listened carefully to Helen’s breathing, trying to determine when Helen had fallen asleep. When she was certain that the other woman was slumbering, she carefully got up and shrugged on a robe, carefully not looking at Helen as she walked to her lab. She unlocked and opened the drawer containing the goggles and startled as she felt a hand brush her cheek. She had thought that Helen was asleep…!

“Hey,” came Helen’s sleepy voice, still from back in Evelyn’s “crash room”; she had stretched one arm to reach Evelyn. “What are you doing up? Come snuggle with me.”

Evelyn’s heart did some complicated gymnastics. “Okay,” she croaked out. She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw that Helen had retracted her arm and turned over. The light from the open door to the lab cast light over the shapes of her bare shoulders and throat. Evelyn swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. _Goggle her!_ The voice in her head screamed. _Put the damn goggles on Elastigirl!_

But she wasn’t Elastigirl anymore.

She was Helen.

Evelyn mentally shook herself and withdrew a pair of goggles from the drawer. She walked back to the cot where Helen lay, turning the goggles over in her hands. Helen turned to face her as she walked up, smiling drowsily up at Evelyn. “Come here,” she murmured, tugging on Evelyn’s robe. Helen’s upturned face caught the light, which glinted off of the warm cocoa brown of her eyes.

The goggles fell from Evelyn’s hands as Helen pulled her into a warm, slow kiss, and Evelyn climbed onto the cot. Helen gathered her close, stroking and kissing her hair as if they had been lovers for years instead of only one night. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Helen and squeezed hard.

Helen chuckled. “Good night, sweetie.”

Evelyn let her eyes close. “’Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a longer fic. How much longer? I have no idea.


End file.
